The Fluffs of Sasuke and Naruto
by lilMissRawr
Summary: Fluffy oneshots of Sasuke and Naruto's love.


**The Nasty Taste of Orange Juice and Toothpaste**

Hello readers! It's me with my first SasuNaru oneshot! Be nice and don't flame me if it's bad. Constructive criticism is welcome, but not flames.

Disclaimer:: I don't own Sassykins or kawaii Naru-chan. (sniff) So sad isn't it? I didn't create the almighty orange juice or toothpaste either. It's solely for evil purposes.

Warning:: This story contains the usual slight yaoi. Don't flame me for this if you read it.

Also, sorry if some of the things are unrealistic or unbelievable, I'm trying. xP

Now on to the fic!

Ooooooo

Sasuke was out late in the night at a nearby convenient store to buy his Naru-chan some orange juice. There were two reasons for this. One, he tried his best to thwart the plans of the obsessed yaoi fangirls that seemed to stalk his and Naruto's every waking moment. And two, he _had _to buy Naruto some orange juice for the morning. If this task wasn't completed, Sasuke would receive a lecture on why exactly he was supposed to be getting kitchen supplies.

According to Naruto, it was so his Naru-chan could get in some 'training' once a day. The training, Sasuke secretly found out one day, consisted of Naruto lounging on the sofa in their living room and gorging himself full of Cheeze Puffs and Pringles. Whichever he found first in the cabinets. He would then cover up his actions by discarding the bags beneath the couch cushion and grabbing the two one-hundred pound dumbbells off the floor and lifting them as Sasuke walked into the room.

Alas, Sasuke knew his secret, as Sasuke knows many things. Things such as the fact that Naruto will be cranky in the morning if he doesn't get his no pulp, Tropicana orange juice. Scowling at the air, Sasuke paid for the carton of orange juice and sprinted back home, hoping to make it back home before Naruto deciding to unconsciously sprawl his sun-kissed body across the entire bed.

Ooooooo

Surprisingly, it was a peaceful post-breakfast morning. Or at least it was until Naruto came running out of the bathroom as a fast blob of mass screaming Bloody Murder. Naruto made a bee-line for the fridge and practically inhaled the entire carton of orange juice. Unfortunately, this only seemed to increase Naru-chan's unknown suffering. Sasuke, being the nonchalant person he is, only quirked an eyebrow and questioned what was Naruto's problem.

"My problem," Naruto stated with a disgusted look on his face, "Is that I have a horrible taste in my mouth thanks to the orange juice _you _bought me!"

Naruto explained since all he got was a quizzical look from Sasuke.

"Well, you know how I like to take a glass of orange juice to the bathroom. Since I was there, I decided I'd brush my teeth before I drank it. Well, I finally drank it and it tasted so… _nasty_!!"

Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, that's why you don't drink orange juice after you brush your teeth."

Naruto sent him a dangerous and powerful glare. One that could almost rival Sasuke's. Almost.

"Shut up, teme! It's still your fault that I can't get this taste out of my mouth! And you're so… un-helping that you can't even do anything about it!"

Naruto received a smirk for that comment.

"Oh, can't I?"

"No you can't! You never try to help me-"

Naruto's next words were cut off as Sasuke's mouth descended upon his. Naruto sighed as he his first taste of Sasuke for the day. He tasted like what he ate for breakfast every morning.

The separated, both panting. Naruto grinned and snuggled his face into Sasuke's well toned chest.

"Sasuke, you taste like syrup and strawberry pancakes."

Sasuke smirked, "I'm glad I had enough over the week for both of us, Naru-chan."

It was moments like this that made Sasuke glad that he had his Naruto. No matter if he had to pretend he didn't know about Naruto's actual 'training' and regardless of Naruto's morning grumpiness.

He'd take Naruto's screaming any day just to have a taste of his Naru-chan every morning. Even if he had to endure Naruto ranting about how it was Sasuke's fault that orange juice gave you a nasty taste after you've brushed your teeth.

It was moments like this that made all of it worth it in the end.

Ooooooo

Well that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it, and leave me reviews. I did try my best for all of you readers. xP


End file.
